Get Out Of London
by xBeautifullyxBrokenx
Summary: Ashley decides to come back to Degrassi for a visit. But with what she pulled on Craig, will everyone be excited to see her back?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey Journal, it's me again, Ashley. Well I have some quite interesting stuff to tell you about…and maybe some emo things too. Well today my father has been driving me nuts. Allie hasn't been helping my mood either. He picked me up tonight and took me out to this nice restaurant. It was amazing…he's amazing. But then he started questioning me if I'm ever planning on visiting my mom again back in Canada. It's like, why do you care? I can if I want to. Not that I really plan to…I mean I left Craig…I broke his heart. I'm pretty sure El is upset with me also, since I heard she became best friends with Craig over the summer. Ha, I even heard rumors that Ellie has a crush on Craig. Can you believe that? Ellie liking my ex… she wouldn't go for him. Well…at least I think she wouldn't. I really miss him though…I shouldn't be. I can't miss him, he probably wants nothing to do with me. Besides, I heard that him and Manny are hooking up again. Surprise surprise huh? She's just his rebound…poor dumb slut thinks he actually cares about her. Wow listen to me…I'm definitely sounding like some jealous ex. _

All of a sudden Ashley's cell phone started ringing. She jumped from the startling sound and dropped her pen. She flipped open her cell phone and answered it. "Hello?" She asked into her phone.

"Hey Ash!" said a voice over the other line.

"Ellie!" Ashley squealed as she jumped onto her bed and laid back beaming a smile.

"Ashley!" Ellie said back giggling.

"How are you!" Ashley asked

"Eh, could be better. Man Ash do I really wish you were back here. I miss you so much, and right now I just need my best friend." Ellie said with a sigh.

Ashley sat there fiddling with her bracelet. "I know El, I'm sorry. I'm thinking of coming back for a visit sometime soon though."

"Are you serious!" Ellie shrieked.

"Yup. Now I just gotta talk to my dad about it." Ashley said with a laugh.

Ellie laughed. "Yeah, good luck with that one. I just really hope he lets you come back and visit."

"Well I'm sure he will…I've been here for months now…and yeah I want to see everyone again." Ashley said.

"Yeah…" Ellie said.

"…What's wrong?" Ashley asked.

"Well…when I told Craig that you weren't coming back and that you met someone, he got pissed off and everyone pretty much thinks of you as an evil person now." Ellie said quietly.

Ashley stared at her wall. She didn't know what to say.

"Sorry Ash… But maybe if you come back for a visit, you can let everyone know how sorry you are about what you done." Ellie said in a brighter tone.

"What? Well excuse me for following my dream and going to London." Ashley said getting defensive.

"Ash, no. I mean how you broke it to Craig that you found someone else. …That was pretty low you know." Ellie said quietly.

"I know, I know. I just didn't know how to tell him I met someone else." Ashley paused. "I didn't want to…"

Ellie cleared her throat. "Well it's over and done with right?"

"Yeah, right." Ashley said softly as her eyes started to tear up. She looked up at the ceiling to try to keep them from falling down her face.

"Well El, I gotta get going. I'll get back with you about when I'm coming back to visit." Ashley said quickly.

"Ash, don't be mad." Ellie said.

"I'm not…I just gotta get ready for bed, that's all." Ashley lied.

"Ok, well call me then as soon as you ask your dad and what he says." Ellie said.

"'Kay, will do." Ashley said. "Nite Ellie."

"Nite Ash. Bye." Ellie said.

Ashley hung up her phone and laid back in her bed. She covered her face in her hands as tears streamed through.


	2. Chapter 2

Ashley packed her backpack with shaky hands. Her nerves were killing her. She didn't know what to expect of her first day coming back to Degrassi. Her stomach dropped when she picked up her car keys, realizing that she was about to leave and go there. Yes, _there_. Where Craig Manning would be wandering the halls. She sighed and stepped out of her house and clicked the unlock button to her green Jeep, and got in.

"So Craig, did you hear that Ashley's coming back today!" Marco exclaimed to Craig as she quickly tried to follow him through the hallways. Craig just rolled his eyes, shaking his head lightly as he made his way through the mob of people and neared Manny's locker.

"I don't want to hear about it Marco." He said sternly as he walked up to Manny at her locker. Marco rolled his eyes with a sigh as he walked away into a different direction.

Manny looked extra beautiful that day. Her hair was long and silky, and she had a sexy, but appropriate outfit for school on. She turned when she seen him come up beside her and gave a glowing smile. "Hey baby." She said excitedly as she reached up to give him a kiss. She then turned back to her locker and started taking out some of her books.

"Hi honey." He said back with a smile. He leaned up against the locker next to hers and just stared at her up and down with a smile. She finished grabbing her books and then closed her locker. She turned and faced him with a smile. "What?" she asked giggling lightly.

He shook his head a little. "Nothing.." he said with a smile. "It's just – you look so beautiful today." He said quietly.

"Awww…" She said beaming a smile as she gave him another kiss, except longer and softer this time.

Ellie walked by them at their locker and just rolled her eyes. She walked into the girls bathroom and found Paige and Hazel at the mirror. They were fixing up their hair and makeup, and doing their usual mean gossip. She rolled her eyes again and stepped into a stall.

"Can you believe Ashley is actually coming back today?" Paige said as she flipped out her hair, still looking in the mirror.

"Oh my gosh I know!" Hazel exclaimed as she finished up adding some more eye shadow on. She still stared at her reflection in the mirror.

Ellie was listening from the bathroom stall. She decided to stay in there so she could hear what they would be saying about her best friend.

"Uh, poor thing thinks she'll be able to win Craig back too I bet." Paige said making a face. She turned and looked at Hazel. "I wonder what she's going to say to us when she sees us." She said, thinking for a moment. "Eh, who cares." She said as she turned with a flip of her hair and sauntered out of the bathroom. Hazel was following quickly behind her.

Ellie slowly walked out of the bathroom stall after they left. She walked over to the sink and looked at her reflection. Her curled hair and black ensemble looked surprisingly pleasing to her. She smiled slightly at herself and then headed out of the bathroom. She skimmed the hall ways hoping to find Ashley. She wondered where she was. She decided to just head to her homeroom.

Ms. Kwan was taking attendance of her homeroom as she glanced around, counting the kids with her pencil. Everyone was talking in the class, while Spinner was being obnoxious as he tried to show off to Darcy. All of a sudden the door bursts open and everyone turns to look.

Ashley slowly walked in, her books in her other hand. She gave a shy smile at everyone and then walked up to Ms. Kwan. "Hi…" she said quietly.

"Ashley! I heard you were coming back." Ms. Kwan said invitingly. "Please, go take a seat." She said gesturing towards the class.

The rest of the room was silent. Ashley looked back at everyone who was all staring at her now. She looked back at Ms. Kwan and just nodded with a small smile. She sighed as she headed towards them, and walked to the back as she picked the last desk to sit in.

She skimmed everyone, hoping to find Craig. _Oh My God! Craig! _She thought as she quickly looked away from him. She didn't know how to respond seeing how he was giving her a nasty look. She breathed in deeply as she just kept her eyes ahead on Ms. Kwan. _Please, please just let this day end. _She thought to herself as she looked over at the clock, seeing 4 more hours were left of the day…


End file.
